dannyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Spector CD (transcript)
This is the transcript for the episode "Super Spector CD" of The Two Phantoms. Script Feed :(Scene opens up with stars glittering in the nighttime skies, a streak of light flies overhead before panning down to the roof of the Fenton Works OP Center. Sam, Danny, Danielle, Ember and Tucker are on the roof of the OP Center. Tucker is laying back against the satellite tower, Danielle is practicing on Ember's guitar with Ember watching, while Danny and Sam look through two different telescopes. Sam is holding hers up while Danny is on one knee with his telescope on a tripod.) :Ember McLain: Beautiful, aren't they? :Danny: Yeah. So, Tucker, what are you working on today? :Tucker: Me and Ember have made the ultimate music player with unlimited memory! :Sam: How does it work? :Tucker: It downloads new songs every second! :Danny: Cool. Let's listen to it. :(Tucker presses "play" on his music player, some new age music plays) :Danielle: Hmm, this song makes me feel kinda sleepy. Next! :(Tucker switched to the next track, different new age music plays) :Sam: You know, this stargazing turned into real star snoozing pretty quickly. Can't we listen to something else? :Tucker: (scans radio stations) Survey says no. :Ember: I have a feeling that I've heard that kind of music before. :(a jet shows up above Fenton Works, Danny's ghost sense goes off) :Danny: Hmm, must be Youngblood again. (goes ghost) :Danielle: Has anyone noticed that we're going through almost the same adventures as my cousin did in the past? :Sam: Yeah. :Danny: Okay, Youngblood, it's time for you to...(sees a ghost girl piloting the jet) Who are you? :Catherine: I'm Catherine, Youngblood's older sister. :Danny: Right. And who are they? :Catherine: These are my supervillain allies. (to the supervillains) Attack! :(As if on cue, the supervillains start taking the Ghost Shield Generator from the OP Center. Danielle goes ghost and gives Ember her guitar. They battle with the supervillains, but fail to stop them from taking the Ghost Shield Generator) :Danielle: Great. Now your dad's gonna be mad that the ghost shield generator has been stolen, again! :Sam: Plus, you got your butts kicked by supervillains. :Danny: Hey, considering they just took my dad's ghost shield, you think maybe you could be a little sympathetic. :Ember: Where did Catherine come from? :Tucker: I wish I knew. (rock music plays from his music player) Finally, I found some non-new age music! :Danny, Danielle, Ember and Sam: NOT INTERESTED, TUCKER!!! :(Theme song starts) :(Theme song ends) :(Maddie and Jack are listening to the same New Wave music from before. Jazz attempts to turn it off but Jack and Maddie spot her) :Maddie and Jack: JAZZ!!! :Danny: FYI, mom and dad, when you're 14, easy listening isn't that easy. :Jazz: Could I please turn this off? :Maddie and Jack: NO! :Danielle: You can't possibly like this music that much. :Maddie: I do dear. It relaxes me. :Jack: And me. It's much more soothing than that other song I've been hearing all morning. :Warning signal: Warning. Security breach. Ghost shield not operational. :Danielle: Um, that would be the warning signal. :Jack: And it's interrupting with the cool easy sounds of morning radio. :Maddie: I seem to recall hearing that song somewhere else. :Jack: Me too, but I can't quite put my finger on it. :Jazz: What's gotten into them? :Danny: Beats me. I think this has happened before. :Danielle: We better head over to school, pronto. :Ember: I don't know why, but you're right, Danny, that music sounds awfully familiar. :(They head to the school where they find that it has been affected also) :Danny: Guys, the ghost shield's gone and it barely registers a blip on the parental radar. :Sam: My parents have been acting kinda flaky, too. All they do is listen to that new age vapor drone that's playing on every station. :Tucker: Tell me about it. My folks crank it 24/7. Must be a generational thing. :Danny, Sam and Tucker: And the worst part, I can't get it out of my head. Wait, you hear it, too? :Danielle and Ember: We all hear it. :Mr. Lancer: Since our school radio station is opening up again, an anonymous donor has been kind enough to provide us with these promotional, and incredibly soothing CDs. :Tucker: CDs? Nice, we're like a generation ahead! :Mr. Lancer: Of course you kids should feel free to, as you might say, bust out your own freaky beats. As long as they're not too freaky or too, uh, beaty. :Sam: The school radio's opening up again! How would you like to be a DJ, Danny? :Danny: I dunno. Last time, I wasn't treated that great on the radio. I guess Tucker should do it. :Tucker: Fine. But only because you think it will end in disaster. :Dash: The mayor is a DJ. Yeah right. Who would ever listen to you? :Tucker: I'll show you who will listen. What do we want?! (Cricket chirps) Um, this is the part where you say "good music". What do we want?! :Sam, Danny and Danielle: (hesistantly) Um, good music? :Dash: Get outta here, Foley, no one likes you! (kicks Tucker out) :Tucker: Boy, for a major authority figure, you'd think he would have some bodyguards on his side. :Danny: I'll go. What do we want? :Students: Good music! :Danny: When do we want it? :Students: Now! :(Danny and students continue chanting) :Tucker: Oh, so they listen to him, but not me? I'll have you know, I'm the mayor of Amity Park! :Sam: You'll be demoted soon. :Jazz: You know, I'm not so sure about him being the DJ of the school radio station. :Danielle: Why not? :Jazz: Because, you know, someone might come in and try to ruin the show like last time. And since Danny is the DJ, that makes him an easy target for ghosts. :Danny: Great! Now listen: our parents have all mysteriously disappeared and I have a feeling that it lies within these CDs that were given to Mr. Lancer! :Star: Really? :Danny: Yeah. And I can't help but feel that it sounds oddly familiar. :Mr. Lancer: I don't believe this. :Danny: You should've listened to those tracks before giving them out. :Catherine: (off-screen) That won't be necessary. :(Danny and Danielle's ghost sense goes off, Catherine and her supervillain pals burst into school, Mr. Lancer and students run away screaming) :Danny: Well, I guess this is it for our show, thank you and goodnight! (goes ghost) :Danielle: Way behind you, Cuz! (goes ghost) :Danny: I hate to break it to you, guys, but you can't build muscle tone without muscle. :Danielle: Another playdate with Cat-Slime. :Catherine: It's Cat-Thrine, you idiots! (to the supervillains) Not you, boys, I'm talking about these two phantoms here. Now go and get the Cramtastic study aids! :Ember: (shows up behind Danny and Danielle) What are you planning to do with them? Make everyone repeat school starting from the first grade? :Catherine: No. I'll never tell you! (she and her supervillain pals leave with the Cramtastic machines) Bye now! :Danny: Oh, great. Hide and seek again. :Danielle: I know what you mean, cuz. :(back at Fenton Works) :Tucker: So what do ghost supervillains want with study machines? :Danny: I can't help thinking it has something to do with this lousy music. :Sam: We have to counteract it somehow. Send some real music out into the airwaves. (gasps) We should start our own radio station. :Danny: Like last time, in the emergency ops center. Mom, dad! I really wanna use the emergency ops center to start a radio station. :Jazz: Danny, mom and dad are not in the house! :Sam: Jazz? :Jazz: They left this note. :Danny: Let me see. (Reading a note) Your mother and I are on a weekend getaway fun air trip. We're sure Jazz will take charge and you will act responsibly. Love mom and dad. (Pulls the note away). Rem.Sback Airlines. Weird. They went on a fun air trip without you? :Jazz: I don't like flying in planes. :Ember: There's something fishy about the name of the company. "Rem.Sback Airlines", what does that tell you? :Tucker: Beats me. :(Ember leads them to the emergency ops center and finds out the door has been left open) :Sam: Cool. They left it open for us. :Danny: The music, the supervillain ghosts, my parents, and now this private jet? Something weird's going on and we need to get to the bottom of it. :Tucker: So your family's takin' a little air trip. What's the worst that could happen? :(Montage of parents packing up to go on the air trip) :Tucker: Your parents ditched you too? :(Sam lowers vacation brochure to expose the school hallways and Tucker) :Sam: Yep,my parents are gone. :(characters in the background holding the same brochure behind Sam highfive before camera pans out slightly to include Tucker, Sam, Danielle and Danny by their lockers) :Sam: And just because I like saying it, I'll say it again: my parents are gone! :Danny: It's like this air trip is attracting every adult in town. :Danielle: Except for your sister, cuz, since she doesn't like flying. :Sam: Think of it as the hand pushing the party on the air. :Jazz: Party? What party? :Sam: Providing alternate radio to you! P.A.R.T.Y! :Tucker: We ain't got no alibi! Plus, we got a sponsor and all the Nasty Burgers I can eat! :Jazz: (Taking away bag and paper with acrostic logo) This is serious, guys! There's something suspicous about this air trip! (Throws both items into nearby trash can) I can't focus on the party with my parents out of town! :Danielle, Danny and Ember: But we can. :(Kwan and Dash walk up to the trash can. Kwan picks out the scrap of paper with the logo) :Kwan: (reading the scrap of paper) Woo-hoo! Party at Fenton's house! :Kwan and Dash: (High fiving each other) Crash and trash! :Danny: Yes, there will be a party at my place, and Sam'll be hosting her own radio station with alternative music at my place aswell. Also, Ember will perform as a special guest. :Kwan: THE Ember McLain? :Danny: Yep. And she's no longer evil. She may act rebellious, but that's part of her gigs. :Dash: Wow, Fenton, you sure know how to throw a party! I'm sorry that Kwan and I judged you all those times. We really mean it! :Kwan: So, Danny, what do you say? Friends? :Danny: Sure, friends. I accept your apology. :(That night, Jazz leads her brother, Danielle and Ember to the airport) :Danny: Still there. Good thing we're not too late. :(He, Ember and Danielle go into a dive towards the jet, but wince away, prevented by some previously invisible force) :Ember: OW! Why can't we get aboard? :Danielle: Look. (A transparent ball of green glowing energy surrounding the jet has become visible) It's that ghost shield! :Catherine: You seem to catch on quick. :(She sends the supervillains on them. Whilst Danny and Danielle hold them off, Ember and Jazz approach Catherine) :Jazz: Ok, supervillain gal, talk. Tell me what you want with these people or I'll...uh... :Ember: I'll beat you with my guitar! :Catherine: I'd like to see you try! (Catherine's eyes glow red and shoot Ember and Jazz, causing both of them to fall down. Image of jet flickers three times and the ghost shield goes invisible) Darn it! Another radio station is jamming our transmission! :Ember: If anyone needs me, I'll be performing at P.A.R.T.Y.. :(Ember flies away, the supervillains retreat, Catherine pulls out a huge smoke bomb, and drops it, covering the jet with smoke. Once the smoke disappears, the jet is gone too) :Jazz: Well, one thing's for sure, it's going to be awfully quiet at our house tonight. :Danielle: I wouldn't count on that. (she and Danny fly away, Danny grabs Jazz as he begins flying) '' :(Back at the Fenton Household, the house is full of kids dancing to music. Ember's song is heard. Jazz is shocked at this.)'' :Jazz: Not getting invited to a party is one thing. But not getting invited to party at my own house!? :Danny: Who said we didn't invite you? :Jazz: You mean I'm invited? :Danielle: Yeah. :Jazz: Well, that's a relief. But where's the music coming from? I have a feeling that our parents are gonna ground us when they come back! :(Cut to Sam and Tucker using the emergency Ops center for DJing, Ember is performing her song, with the kids listening) :Ember: (singing) Oh, Ember, you will remember~ :Dash: Man, Ember rocks harder than ever! :Kwan: I know! Though I feel bad for her. Her boyfriend failed to show up to the movies. And when she got scammed of her money by a con artist once, she went home and died in a fire and was too exhausted to even move. :Dash: Yikes. Did her parents save her? :Kwan: No, I'm afraid. (in tears) They got crushed under the debris trying to save her. Ember's father was also a rock star. :Dash: (hugs Kwan, crying) Poor McLains....if I ever find that person who caused the death of the McLains, I'll turn him into a human pretzel! :Tucker: Wow, looks like Ember's music really got to those guys. :Danny: I get what you mean. :Sam: That was Ember McLain with her most famous hit, "You Will Remember". And it looks like fans were moved by her song. :(Camera moves to show Ember being hugged by a bunch of kids, minus Danny, Danielle and Jazz) :Ember: Aww, it's so nice to have such adoring fans. :Sam: You said it, Ember! And may I remind you, you're listening to the PARTY, fiercely independent radio, 100% free of corporal influence! :Tucker: Except for this: brought to you by Nasty Burger. Nasty is one letter away from tasty! :Danny: Tucker! :Tucker: Sorry. :Jazz: You've got to stop the broadcast, the party downstairs is getting out of control! :Sam and Tucker: There's a party downstairs?! :Danny: How can you not know? :Sam: We've been kinda busy with the broadcast! (pulls out a labeled cover with a disc inside) :Danielle: You took a vapor drone promo disc? :Sam: (putting it on a disc player) They make great scratch fodder. (scratches) :Disc: Leave your kids, come- :Jazz: Wait a minute. Play that backwards again, slowly. :Disc: Leave your kids, come fly with us. Leave your kids, come fly with us. :(Ember gasps, recognizing the voice) :Danny: Sounds like mind control. :Tucker: Using music to control people. Why does that sound so familiar? :Ember: I know who's talking on that disc! It's my cousin! :(Loud rumbling sound and the windows of the Ops center are blocked with some kind of smoke. Smoke clears slightly to let Catherine's ghost jet through. It's revealed that Rem is standing on the wing of the jet, holding his signature keyboard, with Catherine by his side) :Rem: That's right, dudes and dudettes. Rem's back and ready to rock and take Ember down permanently! :Catherine: I wish my brother was here to see this, if he wasn't so busy being a pirate. :Rem: I hear you, girl. :(Rem plays a synth on his keyboard, sending a soundwave at the Ops center) :(Danny, Danielle, Jazz, Tucker and Sam grip their ears due to the noise. Rem sends another soundwave causing the group to topple over. Sam falls right next to one of the cruise brochures) :Sam: (Picking up and reading) Rem. Sback...Rem's back! That's not a clue, it's a billboard! :Tucker: We gotta start paying more attention to these things. :Ember: You better make that a priority, dipstick. :Danny and Danielle: Going ghost! (they both go ghost) :Ember: Right behind you, poppins. (to Rem) You wanna rock, cuz? Let's rock! (strums the chords, sending a green fist at Rem, who dodges) :Rem: Wasting your time, wannabe! (Presses a red buttion activating the ghost shield which Danny and Danielle slam into) :Danny: (while firing ectoblasts at the shield with Danielle) What, you've got yourself a girlfriend, Rem? :Rem: Catherine is NOT my girlfriend! :Danielle: Oh, sorry. Is your music career going so poorly that you've had to pick up babysitting jobs on the side? :Rem: And I'm not babysitting her either! Although, we have the same opinion of adults. :Catherine and Rem: Hate 'em! :Rem: So, Catherine here helps me haul away the over thirty so I can, you know, take over the world and stuff. And I provide her with mind control for the adults. :Danny: So THAT's why you stole all those Cramtastic teaching aids! :Ember: This time you've gone too far, Rem! :Rem: Yeah, the thing is, cuz, with your friends' radio station jamming my frequency, i can't hyponotize any more adults! :Catherine: But not for long. ATTACK!!! :(Catherine's supervillains activate the jet's defense systems, firing at Danny, Danielle and Ember) :(Ember dodges a few times before dragging Danny and Danielle to the safety of the emergency ops center) :Jazz: Activate the defense system! :Sam and Tucker: By pressing buttons randomly? :Danielle: You've read her mind. :(Tucker and Sam start randomly pressing buttons on a coded keyboard activating causing several features to appear on the roof. The party downstairs begins to go out of control. Outside, Catherine's jet charges and bashes into the Ops Center causing it to shake. Sam accidentally puts a hand down stopping a record and waves of sound emanate from signal dish, shoving Catherine's jet away and causing the crew inside to topple.) :Danny: (watching from the window) Whoa! Sam, what did you do? :Sam: Struck a blow for independent radio, again! :Ember: Way to go, goth girl. :Sam: Thanks. :Tucker: Now throw it into heavy rotation! And work in a plug for Nasty Burger, I promised them ten hits an hour! :(Sam scratches the disc. More soundwaves fly from the satellite dish and knock into Catherine's ghost jet, shoving it farther away) '' :'Ember': Yeah! That'll teach Rem! :(meanwhile, in Catherine's jet, the instrumental music plays, Catherine comes up to the Fentons)'' :Catherine: Would you like some salad? :Jack: No, thanks, ma'am. How about you change the music? I think that ambience sounds like Rem McLain's songs. :Rem: (chuckles) So, the old man finally figured it out, huh? :Catherine: (locks all of the parents and adults in their seats) You're not going anywhere. (puts on the Cramtastic helmets) I'm afraid you'll have to be reassigned. (evil laugh) :Rem: I think we need more power. I can't lore more adults aboard if I can't broadcast my music! :Catherine: Then we'll have to bring them in the old fashioned way, like real supervillains. :(The ghost jet flies through the city while members of Catherine's crew drop down from the jet. They phase into houses and kidnap various adults and fly them up to the jet. Scene then changes to an outside establishing shot of Fenton Works as several kids including Paulina and Dash run outside to witness several other adults being kidnapped by the ghost supervillains) :Paulina: Hey, they got my parents! :Dash: Mine too! :Kwan: Cool, party at Dash's house! :Paulina: Dios mio, what is wrong with you?! (shoves Kwan who crashes into Dash) :Dash: Hey, watch it! (shoves Kwan into another unnamed jock who mistakes the culprit for another unnamed kid who knocks over several other people, then everyone is arguing with everyone else) :Jazz: ENOUGH!!! (everyone stops arguing) :Danny: We need to get our parents back! :Sam: How? You can't pass the ghost shield on that jet! :Danielle: Maybe the Phantoms can't but the Fentons CAN. :Jazz: I got this. Listen up people! If you want your parents back, you're gonna have to follow my lead! Who's with me? (punches fist into the air) :(crowd cheers in agreement, waving hands above their heads) :Danny: I'm proud of you, sis. :Jazz: Thanks, Danny. :(Jazz gives out orders, dressed in Maddie's jumpsuit) :Jazz: Paulina, you're good with makeup. I need you to disguise Tucker as an adult, so he can get aboard the jet and disable it from within. :Paulina: Aye-aye, Captain! (salutes) Though your brother still has no shot with me, even if he and the jocks are friends now. :Sam: Well, at least he'll always have me. :Ember: And me. :Jazz: Sam, keep scratching. It's our only weapon against that ghost ship. Kwan, (hand him a weapon) you're on defense. Protect Sam and keep her on the air. Dash, you're with Danny and Danielle on offense. We're going to spring the adults from the supervillain jet. :Dash: So I get to hit people? :Danny: Oh yeah! (Dash suddenly grabs him by the shirt) Not me! :Dash: Sorry, old habits. :Jazz: Now, Ember, you need to play some classy fight music as we fight the supervillains. :Ember: Got it. (about to play music) :Danny: AHEM! She mean during the fight. :Ember: Oh, right, silly me. :Danielle: This is the first time I'm being helped by various other people. :Jazz: Yeah. Now let's put "Operation: Save Our Parents, Then Defeat Catherine and Think of a Shorter Name for This Operation" into action! :Other Kids, Ember, Danny and Danielle: Yeah! :Danny: OK people, (hands out more weapons to people who all dressed in orange jumpsuits) let's move! :Tucker: (Disguised as an adult with a cane) Hey, you kids! Turn that music down! I'm an adult, you know! A strong able bodied adult! :(two supervillains hover behind Tucker before grabbing and flying him up to the ghost jet) :Jazz: The fish has swallowed the bait. :Sam: (In the ops center with Kwan) But how do we get our offense up to the ghost jet? :(Ember gets an idea) :Ember: I'll go to the fridge. (goes to the fridge and pushes a button next to the ham) :Alarm system: Defense system activated. Also, the ham has spoiled! :(The ops center above transforms into a blimp) :Sam: Your dad's still the second biggest blimp in the family. :(Blimp floats up to the jet, Rem pauses playing on his keyboard when he notices Catherine's supervillain allies carrying Tucker disguised as an old man) :Rem: Sweet, fresh fuel! Strap the geezer in while I keep this crew motivated! :(They nod; the blimp arrives. Meanwhile, Tucker goes to see his parents, they attack him) :Tucker: WHOA! Mom, dad, what's gotten into you? It's me, Tucker, your son! :(However, they don't listen to him) :Tucker: They must be under mind control! (fights off his parents, dodging the other parents) I better get to that ghost shield generator, fast! :(Jazz calls Ember) :Jazz: Ember, it seems that our parents must've been possessed by Catherine. :Ember: So? :Jazz: We need to think of a way to fight our parents without hurting them. Physically, that is. :Ember: I'm coming up. :(meanwhile, Tucker dodges all of the evil parents and Catherine's supervillains and turns off the ghost shield generator) :Tucker: Got it! :(The shield vanishes) :Dash: Looks like the ghost shield is down. :Danny: Let's move! :Jazz: Time to rock out, Ember! :Ember: I'm on it! :(Ember calls for her band, and they play instrumental music as Danny, Dash, Danielle and the rest fight off Catherine, Rem, their supervillain allies and the possessed parents) :Danielle: I have to admit, Danny, we make a great team. :Danny: I know, cousin Danielle. :Star and Paulina: (cheering while fighting) We hate supervillains, yes we do! We hate supervillains, how 'bout you? :Danielle: Nice work. :Star and Paulina: Thanks! :Dash: You're one brave geek, Fenton. (pulls out a skateboard) Here, you'll need this. :Danny: Skateboarding in an airplane? Doesn't that seem a bit dangerous? :Dash: What, you hate danger, dweeb? :Danny: No, I love danger. You know, it should be my middle name. Danny "Danger" Fenton. :Danielle: Cool. :(Danny hops on the skateboard and rolls toward the approaching possessed parents before getting blasted of by a soundwave from Rem's keyboard into his peers who toppel to the ground like bowling pins.) :Rem: The only one rocking this plane is me! (casts an ectoblast that restrains and surrounds Danny and his teammates in a small dome. Jazz is pulled out of the dome by Catherine) :Catherine: Thank you for choosing Cat-Thrine airlines! Unfortunately, not every passanger is supplied with a parachute incase something bad happens to the jet. Happy landing! :(Catherine drops Jazz out of the plane, who is falling in the sky, screaming.) :Danny: Jazz! :(Danny tries to break out of the dome, but bumps into it. Ember then arrives and knocks Rem out with her guitar blasts, allowing Danielle to open a hole in the dome. Danny then flies out of the dome and the jet and grabs Jazz) :Danny: I'm not gonna let my big sister fall into the pavement from such height without a parachute. :Jazz: Thanks, brother. It's a good thing you have ghost powers. :Danny: You're welcome. :(Danny flies back to the jet with Jazz.) :(Danielle frees the others while Ember duels with Rem, Danny shoots at Rem and Catherine, causing both of them to fly back, and Rem to lose his keyboard, which Ember grabs) :Ember: (taunting Rem by mockingly holding his keyboard) Looking for this, cuz? :(Rem glares furously at the phantoms and Ember before removing his pilot helmet hat) :Rem: Just because you can shoot flames with your hair doesn't mean I can't do it too! (Rem's eyes glow red, and he shoots streams of electric red fire at them) :(Ember flies out of the way, grabbing Danny, Jazz and Danielle in the process. She jumps on a jet engine, and Rem shoots fire at her, she dodges, and the flames hit the jet engines) :Rem: Um, Cat-Thrine? I'm afraid we have a problem. :Catherine: What is it? :Rem: We have a bit of a minor turbulence. :Catherine: You idiot! :Rem: I'm sorry. That wasn't the best idea. Oh well, bon voyage, catch you on my come back tour. :(Rem disappears, abandoning Catherine) :Danny: (nudges Ember playfully) Sweet move. :Ember: Thanks, Danny. :Danielle: I don't want to bear the bad news, but this plane is going down, heading for the dirt! :Ember: Grab the others and let's move! (grabs the Cramtastic machines) I'll take the Cramtastic study aids, you take the adults. :Danny: Okay. :(As the jet slowly falls, Danielle and Danny evacuate every adult inside the jet, and also teenagers, while Ember grabs the Cramtastic machines and puts them back to school. Later, they round up everyone at the airport) :Pamela: (dazed) What happened? Where are we? :Jack: And why do i suddenly feel like i have buns of steel? :Maddie: At last! I mean, I love you just the way you are! :Jeremy: Eewww! :Danny: Hey, is everyone okay? :Dash: Big O, little K, dweeb. :Star: Danny, I think your cousin deserves a reward from me. :(they all notice that Danielle is absent) :Paulina: Hey, where did Danielle go? (to Star) And what were you going to give her anyway? :Star: Oh, a little kiss on the forehead as gratitude. :Paulina: I see. :Dash: Let's go home. :Jack: (As Dash and the other kids are passing him) Hey, nice jumpsuit, kid! You too! And you! And- wait a minute! Danny, Jazz, did you two use the emergency ops center while we were away? :Danny: Uh, what gave you that idea? :Sam: (In the Fenton Ops center blimp with Kwan waving) Hi, Danny! Thanks for letting us use the Ops center! :(Danny's parents glare at Danny while Danny simultaneously glares at Sam, then suddenly their eyes glow green) :Jack: (overshadowed by Danielle) Well, we can't stay mad at you. :Maddie: (overshadowed by Danielle) Yeah. The Cramtastic machines are safe, and we just realized that you saved us from becoming too evil, so you'll not be punished. :Jazz and Danny: Thank you, mom and dad! (they hug their parents, with Danielle being invisible, sticking her hands in Jack and Maddie, overshadowing them, respectively) :(Ember, invisible, floats up beside Danny) :Ember: Hey, look what I did with the jet. :(Danny looks and sees the Ghost Shield Generator over the jet, trapping Catherine inside. Danny smiles) :Danny: Couldn't have done it without you, Ember. :Ember: No problem, Danny. (fist bumps Danny, and kisses him on the cheek) :Sam: Plus, we brought some decent radio to this town, and had Ember as our special guest! :Ember: It was an honor to perform in front of the audience with my friends, and have my fans sympathize with me. :Danny: If it wasn't for my cousin, Danielle, we would've all been grounded. It's kind of a good call that you disappeared. :Danielle: I did what I had to do, cuz. :(meanwhile, Catherine's jet lands in the middle of a field, with her supervillains inside) :Catherine: So, who's gonna fix my jet? :(all her supervillain allies shrug) :Catherine: GET TO WORK! :(ending title card) Category:Transcripts